


I can buy your love(or at least your time)

by Andrast3_curadh



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrast3_curadh/pseuds/Andrast3_curadh
Summary: Lizzie is the salvador schools secret sex worker. Hope is lonely and hears a hot tip from Jed.OrHope pays lizzie to sleep with her regularlyIf anyone wants to steal this idea by all means go ahead, I love the idea but I don't have enough time to finish it.





	1. The secretive seducer

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who dont know, Cuban coffee is extremely caffeinated. Typically you get a shot glass size. And even that much gets you jitterry.

 

 

> Hope and Landon broke up. Hope was heart broken. Being alone was apparently not like riding a bike. It was hard to go back to being alone. Especially at night. The nightmares got better with landon next to her in her bed. His warm body holding her tight. Keeping her safe.
> 
>   
>  But lately she has had to sleep alone. She isn't getting enough sleep. Or none at all really. Drinking 8 ounces of Cuban coffee at each meal isnt enough anymore. She has to get some sleep somehow.
> 
>   
>  But everytime she closes her eyes she sees the trauma she's been through. Her mom dying after she, herself, kiddnapped her, her father and uncle killing eachother to save her, even all the monsters she's killed, the huma. She killed that awoke her wolf gene. It was too much to bear by herself.
> 
>   
>  The answer to her problem came in the form of that nasty boy Jed.  
>  Jed walked up to her and her friends table with the sleazeest smile plastered on his face.  
>  "Ladies." He winked at the group.  
>  Hope watched as lizzie roled her eyes.  
>  "What is it pea-brain?" Penelope glared up at her cousin.  
>  "Nothin', just wanted to let you guys know that there's a girl who does a wonderful job for $75 bucks a night."  
>  Hope remembers all the advancements hes made towards josie in the past. How everytime josie said no. Thats probably why hes telling us that he had to pay for sex. And that it was great. 
> 
> "You're telling us this why?" Lizzie snapped.
> 
> Lizzie and jed had a very uncomfortable stare down. Seemingly comunicating something. Whatever.
> 
> "you know what asswhole? NOBODY cares!" 
> 
> "Don't be a bitch hope."
> 
> Jed walks away butthurt.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  Hope gets a brilliant idea. _This could make me sleep!_ She thinks.  
>  After dinner, hope slips away to get some information from Jed.   
>  "Hey Jed!"  
>  He just stared at her.  
>  "Do you have the contact information for the secret seducer?"  
>  "Oooh why do you want it?"  
>  "So I can have sex with her you dumbass!" She said that a little too loudly.  
>  Jed visibly recoil at her raised voice. _Guess there is a bright side ablut being a tribrid. Hes afraid of me! I can use this._
> 
>  _"_ just give me her contact information ok?
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  Hope sits on her bed thinking about the secret seducer. She's still questioning whether this is a good idea. Debating with herself. Her tired self wins the argument. 
> 
> She takes the piece of paper and starts to write on it. 
> 
> _Secret Seducer,_
> 
> _Hi! Did you know thats what they're calling you? I think it's interesting. I love the whole SS thing!_
> 
> _Now, what I really wanted to talk to you about. I'm hoping to make an appointment with you to um, ~do the nasty~ I'm sorry im such a child!_
> 
> _I am looking for someone to have sex with and then fall asleep, wake up amd shower with._
> 
> _If you would like to engage in these activities, show up at my door at 11 tonight anand I'll give you the money amd we will get it on!_
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Hope M._
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

> Hours later hope is sitring on her bed watching her door espectantly.

> Finaly, she heard a very faint knock.

> She opened the door and saw the last person she thought would be here.

> "Lizzie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hope thought it was just her tired eyes, replacing whoever was really in front of her with her childhood crush. She rubbed her eyes, to fix what she was seeing, but when she opened them Lizzie was still standing in front of her with a sheepish look on her face.  
"Hi" Lizzie felt dumb standing there with nothing else to say, so she added, "can I come in?"   
Hope snapped out of her daze and stammered, "oh, yeah. Sure, come on in."  
Once Lizzie was inside and the door was closed, both girls tried to explain there situations.  
"Lizzie I-"  
"Hope-"  
Their voices overlapping.   
"Go ahead." Lizzie said.  
Hope took a deep breath and tried to explain why she is attempting to pay for sex.  
"Honestly, I am trying to get a good nights' sleep. I haven't slept in weeks, not longer than twenty minutes a day, sometimes if I'm lucky I get twenty minutes at a time!"  
"How does that relate to the whole, paying for sex bit"  
"Oh! Right!" Hope felt a little silly saying it out loud, but needing to explain herself she said, "sex always eases my mind enough to fall asleep, but I wanted the whole situation to be kept in the down low, and when I heard about there being a- uh, someone I could pay to sleep with, they wouldn't tell anyone!"  
Lizzie took a moment to take it all in, and when it finally processed, she realized that now she had to explain, why she, chooses to have this double life of doing the deed for a price. She sighed, and gathered her thoughts. Finally she came up with, "you're probably wondering why I do this," Hope nodded, "it's because I enjoy it. I like having sex, especially if there are rules in each event that need to be followed. I figured, why not get paid?"  
Hope saw the sincerity in Lizzie's eyes and knew that she was being honest, she really did just enjoy it and took matters into her own hands.   
Now that that was all cleared up, they remembered what had started this conversation, sex and sleep. Hope gathered her courage and blurted, "so how much is it for you to spend the night after?"   
Lizzie thought for a bit and then said, "250, total."  
Hope went to her desk and pulled out 2 hundreds and 2 twenties and a ten.  
After that transaction they moved onto the next. Lizzie stepped forward, holding Hopes face in the palm of her hand and kissed her gently. Soon the kiss grew more passionate and Hope stepped back so they could sit on her bed. As their kiss deepened, their hands started to wonder, fingertips slipping under shirts and soon they were grasping each other with the fabric only getting in the way.  
Lizzie leaned back and looked into Hopes eyes, almost asking for permission, Hope's eyes pleaded for her to continue so she ripped her shirt off and their lips collided once more.  
Hope started feeling overdressed and took her shirt off too. Lizzie started to trail kisses down Hope's neck, kissing, and nipping all the way down. Soon, she reached her cleavege and began the cycle of nipping and kissing anew. Hope grew tired of the last bit of fabric separating the upper half of their bodies and reached around her with one hand and unclasped her bra, then did the same to herself. Both girls let offending articles of clothing fall of their shoulders and clatter to an ever growing pile on the floor. Lizzie quickly siphoned enough magic for a little spell, and in between kisses, mumbled a locking spell for the door. Hope noticed what she did and mumbled a silencing spell in the room. She leaned forward and whispered, "for later." At this Lizzie shuttered thinking about their upcoming plans.  
Lizzie trailed open mouthed kisses across her chest stopping to worship each nipple for just enough time to get hope really worked up. Lizzie grew impatient and paused and said, "these have got to go," gesturing to hope pants, Hoped eyed Lizzie with a similar intensity so she rolled over and they both tore off their pants leaving then in nothing but their underwear.


End file.
